An Ancient Battle Reborn
by Erailea Evenstar
Summary: An evil demon of the ancient world has reawoken and is reaking havok. It is up to the Detectives and the Shinobi to find the ancient hero and awaken it before the evil kills it in it's sleep if this happens everything will be destroyed Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the Yu Yu Hakisho series, or the three worlds but I do own the ancient hero and evil and the plot is totally mine and that I swear upon my life.  
  
Anyways on with the story, hope you like it ^_^ R&R please  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It is two o'clock in the afternoon on a spring day, a dry heat was in the area making a perfect temperature, the trees were full of its lush green leaves and flowers were still blooming all over. Everything in both the Ningenkai and Makai (human and demon worlds) was peaceful as well, for the most part anyway. The Spirit Detectives were happy to be on a break from fighting the evils that threatened the human world. They didn't know that their time of relaxing was soon to be over and that the biggest battle they would ever be involved in was about to begin.  
  
A teenage boy named Yusuke Urameshi walked down the street with his hands behind his head and his girl friend, Keiko, at his side. Yusuke is fifteen with sleeked back black hair and brown eyes. He's wearing blue jeans, a semi tight black T-shirt and white sneakers with red soles and a black line at the heels. He looked up at the cloudless sky and smiled knowing this was 'his' day, one of the few days he had off from being a Spirit Detective. He could do what he wanted to without the worry of a mission coming up, or so he thought.  
  
"What are you smiling about Yusuke" Keiko asked curiously. Keiko Ukimora is also fifteen with brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair. She was wearing black pants with a royal blue shirt and white shoes.  
  
"Nothing really, just happy to be able to relax for a change," was Yusuke's reply.  
  
"Yes, it's good to have you home where you're safe and sound. Now I don't have to worry about you being killed, like in the Dark Tournament."  
  
Yusuke gave her a small smile "Thanks Keiko, but there really isn't any need to worry about me. I've got the support of the others... and you." Keiko gave a small laugh and a big smile.  
  
The two continued down the street were they met their friend Kazuma Kuwabara, everyone, with the exception of his 'girl friend' Yukina, called him Kuwabara. He was a fifteen year old with red orange hair, which came out to a rounded point a bit off of his forehead and he also had brown eyes. He was wearing an aqua T-shirt, a long sleeve light blue shirt, unbuttoned, over it, dark blue jeans and black shoes.  
  
"Hay Yusuke, hay Keiko, how are you guys?" Kuwabara asked, with his gruff voice, when they come up to one another.  
  
"Were fine Kuwabara, how are you today?" Keiko replied  
  
"Perfectly well thanks. I'm loving this beautiful day without worrying over some demon trying to bite my head off," he replied with a laugh.  
  
"I don't think they'd find you very tasty Kuwabara," Yusuke said with a smirk.  
  
"Well I would think that's a good thing Urameshi," Kuwabara pointed out.  
  
The three of them walked about the park and went shopping as well, much to the dismay of Yusuke and Kuwabara, who had been dragged along. It was five o'clock in the afternoon when they ran into another one of their friends. A fifteen year old boy with red hair and green eyes whose human name is Shuichi. The boy was truly a kitsune, or fox demon, and a former demon thief whose real name is Youko Kurama but his close friend knew him as Kurama. He is truly about one thousand years old but his human body is only fifteen years of age. He was clothed in his violet school uniform.  
  
"Hay Kurama what's up?" Yusuke yelled and waved to him when he saw him on the street.  
  
Kurama gave a weak smile and walked up to the trio, "Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko..."  
  
Yusuke cut him off before he could continue, "all right Kurama what's up? You seem more depressed then usual."  
  
Kurama gave a light laugh, "Looks like you caught me" with a sigh he continued, "something has come up and Koenma wants to talk to all of us at Genki's temple."  
  
"Woe, wait a second I though we had, at least, the next two days off. What does the toddler want with us now?" Yusuke said, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"I wasn't told specifics, Yusuke. I was just told to come and find you so you could come back to Genki's with me. I can tell you though that Koenma seemed very concerned and wanted me to hurry," Kurama replied hoping it would calm his friend but it only made him even angrier.  
  
"I don't believe this I'm going to kill that stupid toddle. I'm going to shove that pacifier of his down his throat for lying," Yusuke yelled and stormed off in the direction of Genki's temple leaving his friends to laugh nervously at his words and actions.  
  
Kurama was the first to recover "needless to say, we should probably get there before him."  
  
Everyone agreed with him and rushed of after Yusuke, whom had put a good amount of distance between them already.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, what do you think? Flames are welcome as long as they are not terribly mean (no fowl language another words please), I do what to know what you think I need to improve because I am thinking of writing a real book in the future.  
  
In order to get the next chapter up I need so reviews please *hint, hint* Well until next time.  
  
Yusuke- You hope there's a next time you mean  
  
Me- Shut up Yusuke * crosses arms and walks away*  
  
Yusuke- Er, ya. Bye everyone *runs off* 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but perhaps I will when I win the lottery ^_^ but I'm not old enough to even buy a ticket yet -_-; Anyways please do R/R and enjoy the story.  
  
Me- I'd like to make a shout out to unknown, boxer girl and Spin Of Doom, my first reviewer. Thank you guys... and gals :)  
  
Yusuke- You talk weird  
  
Me- Na I'm just trying to be funny... and doing a bad job of it. Well enjoy the story.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Everyone was gathered at Genki's temple for the urgent meeting Koenma, who had yet to show up, had wanted. Yusuke had been calmed and was now waiting to find out what Koenma had disrupted his vacation for.  
  
Kuwabara was talking idly with 'his love', Yukina. Yukina was a young looking ice demon; truly she was around six hundred years of age. Her hair was an aqua like color, which was tied into a loose ponytail with a red ribbon and her eyes were red as well. She was dressed in a sky blue kimono with a royal blue belt like material (it is three or four inches width wise). She was also short for her age.  
  
Hiei, a young looking fire demon, stood in the corner of the room away from everyone else. Hiei was around six hundred years old, he had red eyes, black hair, which denied gravity by spiking upward, and it also had white spiked out lines in the front of it. He was clothed in his normal attire which consisted of semi baggy black pants, black boots that went over his pants and stopped half way up to his knees, a black cloak like shirt which went to his knees and what seemed like a white scarf at the top of it. He also wore a white bandana on his forehead. He was short for his age as well. Hiei was Yukina's twin brother but they were separated at birth and he refused to tell her that piece of information in fear of rejection because of his past.  
  
"Where's the stupid toddler, I have better thing to do than sit around here all day waiting for him," Yusuke partly yelled.  
  
"Have patience Yusuke, Koenma is trying to scrounge up some information about what's going on," Genki told Yusuke coolly as she walked into the room. Genki was a short, old woman with light pink hair and brown eyes. She is dressed in white pants and shirt mostly covered by a red tunic, which had a green belt and green trim on the short sleeves and a purple stripe on the left side and crossed over to the right, she also had blue slipper like shoes on.  
  
Genki had been Yusuke's teacher in the art of spirit energy. Spirit energy is the energy ones spirit gives off; it can be funneled into powerful attack and defense forces.  
  
"He couldn't do that before he called us," Yusuke cried out.  
  
"You will understand when Koenma returns. What is going on at this point is far more dangerous than anything you have ever been in or properly ever be involved in for the rest of your life. This much I can tell you, any other information must come from Koenma himself," Genki responded while taking a seat against the wall, facing the group.  
  
"It can't be that bad, I did defeat Toguro by my self, and he wasn't easy my I remind you" Yusuke said proudly.  
  
"Idiot," was Genki's only reply. Before Yusuke could reply Koenma appeared seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
"Sorry for the delay guys, but I was trying to find something," Koenma stated. He was in his teenage form. He had brown hair; his bangs covered all but the middle of his forehead where the letters 'Jr' were, he also had light brown eyes. In his mouth was a light blue pacifier. Koenma was clothed in a white shirt, royal blue tunic with a red belt, tan colored pants, a red cape that goes down to the back of his knees and blue slipper like shoes.  
  
"Why'd you call us then, we've been here for over an hour," Yusuke hollered.  
  
"Yusuke grow up. Something truly terrible has come up, something you cannot defeat even if you tried. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei... you may be powerful Spirit Detectives but you are no match for the evil which has shown it self earlier today," Koenma said crestfallen.  
  
Everyone looked bewildered at what Koenma had just said. Every mission he had given the detectives had been hard, but they had managed to beat the enemy every time, now he was saying it was impossible. Kuwabara was the one to bring this point up.  
  
"But we've beaten everything that has been thrown at us. This new enemy can't be much harder"  
  
"That is were you are mistaken, this evil is at least ten times more powerful than any you have ever fought, if not more," Koenma stated. Every one was quite when this was mentioned, Koenma soon continued, "This evil is of the ancient world, when it lived is unknown at this time, I left Oger to find more information. I also told Botan to find Jin and Touya."  
  
Hiei made his presence known, "How are the two Shinobi members going to help if we have no chance against this 'evil'," he said in his dry tone of voice.  
  
"They can't help in the fight against it but they can help in another way," Koenma started but was interrupted by Yusuke.  
  
"What way can they help if we can't fight the thing? Talk to it!?"  
  
"If you would let me continue Yusuke you will find out," Koenma stated starting to get annoyed at all the interruptions, "There is still one hope in defeating this newly awakened evil. It relies in a hero that is from the same era as it."  
  
"I'm sorry Koenma, but this doesn't make any sense. How could anything survive from the ancient times, unless you meant only about a millennia ago?" Kurama stated the question that had been brewing in his mind.  
  
Koenma sighed, "I was getting to that. I'm estimating that the evil is a couple of millennia's old. It's myth that the bodies and spirits of the two were laid dormant after a treacherous battle. My guess is that they could have been crystallized or something around that measure. All that I know right know is that the evil has escaped and is wandering about again, it's looking for the still dormant hero."  
  
"So it wants to destroy the only thing that can kill it or lay it dormant again. The things damn smart," Genki said to no one in particular  
  
"So, I take it that it's our job to find this hero before the evil does," Kurama stated, "How are we to know if the hero still exists?"  
  
"Because the evil is not attacking anything that doesn't bother him, it appears as if he is looking for something. It's as if he's afraid that by causing trouble he'd wake the dormant hero he's searching for," Koenma stated, "Jin and Touya may be able to tell us more because they wander about and protect the Makai."  
  
"Hopefully they're still alive," Yusuke said quietly, trying to comprehend everything that he had just heard.  
  
"I almost guaranty that they are Yusuke. From what I have heard this evil has such a huge power that one can sense it from far off." Koenma said hoping it would reassure Yusuke. It had in the sense, they now knew their fiends were alive, but it made them even more nervous by the sound of his tremendous power. "Well you all should probably go home and rest to let all this sink in. I'll try to get more information on this evil and the hero we must hunt down."  
  
With that everyone bid farewell to the others and left, that is every one but Koenma and Genki.  
  
"Is there anyway for Yusuke to defeat this evil, if the hero is killed before they find him," Genki asked the one question that had been circling in her head since Koenma had first told her about 'the problem'.  
  
Koenma shook his head, "If they should fail in finding the hero first," he paused and looked at Genki and said remorsefully, "Then all three world will fall. The Makai will fall first, then the Ningenkai and lastly the Reikai (spirit world). Nothing will survive his rampage."  
  
"Then it is as I feared, the fate of everything and everyone rests heavily of the shoulders of Yusuke, more than he realizes it" with that said Genki exited to go for a walk.  
  
Koenma sighed heavily and asked himself, "What am I getting them into?" He then left to go back to the Reikai and work.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Well that was short compared to what is was when I had written it out free hand, it was a bit over six pages!!! But NOOOOOO when typed out it has to be just three pages (intro and ending un-included).  
  
Well as I like to say "Oh Vel."  
  
Please review, it would be much appreciated by all the characters and me. So please review, Thank you.  
  
Hiei- your annoying me *calls the Darkness Dragon*  
  
Me- ep... *starts running and screaming for my life*  
  
Yusuke- *laughs nervously* 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho *frowns*. But I do own the ancient hero, ancient evil and the ancient language (that took me soooo long to make, I made a mini dictionary :)  
  
And the updates here. It would have been here sooner but from lack of reviews, what can I say. Please Read and Review.  
  
Thank you Arctic_Fox for your review on chapter 2 ^_^  
  
Yusuke- Its a small world after all, Its a small world after all....  
  
Me- *whacks Yusuke with 'me mallet'*  
  
Yusuke- *lays on the floor dazed*  
  
Jin- *shocked* What'd you do to Urameshi?!  
  
Me- Um.... put him down for a nap.  
  
Touya- *sweat droplets* on with the story  
  
Me- *screams* Touya acting weird *runs into a wall*  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A young female water demon was sitting it the shallow area of a small crystal blue lake watching the small waterfall flow into it. She was about eighteen years of age, very young for her race of demons. She had waist length brown hair with blue tips that were about four inches in length (running up from the bottom up) and soft blue eyes. Her whole attire was clouded in white; it consisted of long pants, mini skirt (it was over her pants), a long sleeve shirt, and boots that were worn over her pants as well.  
  
A young boy of seven, also a demon of water, walked into the chamber and sat next to the girl. He had dark blue hair and green bangs on his left side, which he had mixed in with the rest of his hair. He wore white pants and a light blue long sleeve shirt and blue boots.  
  
"Ora tulven es almeste olve," (our time is almost over) the girl said softly.  
  
"Kaia," (what) asked the boy curiously, looking at her.  
  
"Ve eria una piecfa racia ara la viera es chalunge faria destructio. Ve alla shule dia una mena," (We are a peaceful race and the world is changing for destruction. We all shall die on day) the girl answered still watching the falls.  
  
"La evel es crea esente," (the evil is close isn't it) the boys voice quivered slightly.  
  
The girl merely nodded her head, which told the boy that he was right. She then stood up and the boy did as well. The child looked up at the girl who was like a sister to him and took her hand. She looked down at him and smiled.  
  
"Everia shula fina, ai es era faria tus Darien" (everything shall be fine, I am here for you Darien) she said making him smile. "Lea tis," (like this) she said as she picked him up and through him playfully into the deeper parts of the water.  
  
Darien cried out before he hit the water, when he surfaced he started laughing before crying out "no fera," (no fair).  
  
He swam back to the girl while she was laughing merrily. When he was a few feet away from her, he laughed and splashed her with the water. She cried out then the both laughed, but they were interrupted by deathly screams.  
  
"La evel es era," (the evil is here) the girl cried out in horror.  
  
The poor boy looked petrified, he was as pale as a ghost and had stopped moving. The girl grabbed him by the arm and started running out of the chamber. They ran down the stony corridors toward their village, which lay under ground, the crystals of light lit everything as if it were on the surface, an artificial sun so to speak. When they reached their destination bodies of people they new littered the ground, it smelled of blood for it was all over as well. Darien clung to the girl as if his life depended on it. It was then that they saw what was causing all this bloodshed, a creature that was clearly seen in the artificial light of the rocks. It was like a black flame, no distinct shape, it's 'body' constantly moving like the flames of a fire, only he was fully black, with two piercing blood red eyes. It turned and looked at them, causing Darien to shiver and cry lightly while hiding his face from view.  
  
A fighter, the girl's father, charged at the demon from behind in hopes of catching it off guard, but to no avail. The demon swung around and made his arm like a sword blade, using it to pierce the attackers chest, he fell to the ground, dead.  
  
The girl cried, "fareth!" (Father!).  
  
The demon laughed an evil laugh, one of pure evil. He then turned his interest to wards the girl and Darien, whom was still crying but was now looking up at the demon. It charged without warning, Darien clung tighter to the girl. There was no impact though, a male rouge water demon had entered and kicked him from the side, catching the fiery shadow demon off guard. It was flung off to the side.  
  
"Cara!" (Run) he cried turning his attention back to the demon. It was now picking it self up off the ground and looking beyond enraged at the male rouge. "Tus eria ora otale hota, cara fasta!" (You are our only hope, run fast!) he screamed before charging at the fiery shadow demon.  
  
She didn't understand at that moment what he had meant, but she took off running with Darien. He started lagging behind because of his shorter legs, the girl quick picked him up and continued running as if her life depended on it, and it did.  
  
**********  
  
Botan, a young girl, with long light blue hair tied in a high ponytail and light pink eyes, was throwing papers every which way trying to find something. She was wearing a pink kimono, the obi sash was white with a purple material in the middle of it and red on top. She also had white socks and red sandals on.  
  
"Were could it be, Koenma said it was somewhere in here," Botan cried frantically, still throwing papers and books around.  
  
Books and papers of all sorts and colors were flying about, carelessly landing on the floor. She had returned from finding the two Shinobi's, Jin and Touya, and telling them to meet Koenma at Genkai's shrine at six o'clock tomorrow afternoon. She was now trying to find any kind of information on this evil that had returned. 'Koenma said that it had to have been documented because it was such a huge event, so were could it be,' she thought to herself while starting on a new stack off books and papers.  
  
Koenma was running frantically through other books his father had written millennia's ago hoping to find a clue to what was going on, so he couldn't help Botan.  
  
Botan was still ripping the room apart, "No, no, no, not it, definitely not it," she cried while throwing things all over. She came across a book that said An Ancient War and cried, "Not it either" and through it behind her. She was about to fling another book when it hit her, "Wait maybe that was it," she through the book in her hand aside and scanned the floor for the book she had throne a moment ago.  
  
"Ah! Were is it!" Botan yelled and dove into the pile of books and papers that lay strewn on the floor. She through things every which way, trying to find the one book she had just thrown. After about five minutes of searching she found it once again and sighed, she had almost throne it aside again but caught herself at the last moment.  
  
She opened the book a bit too hard and a few pages fell out, "Ops" she said nervously and gently put them back in. She carefully flipped through the book and when she was done sighed in defeat.  
  
Every page in the book was worn, words impossible to read, with the exception of a few, pictures in no better condition. "Maybe Koenma can decipher this thing," Botan said with a sigh, she picked herself up and walked out the door toward Koenma's chambers.  
  
She left the room in an utter pigsty, it was in worse condition than an average teenage bedroom.  
  
*****  
  
Darien had long ago fallen asleep in the girl's arms; she had stopped after putting many miles between them and their home. She was exhausted and soon followed her little fiends example and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
She awoke at dawn, with Darien still sleeping peacefully in her arms. She smiled down at him; he was so young and innocent. She sighed and gently shook him awake.  
  
Darien groaned "fiva mera minos" (five more minutes).  
  
She girl gave a small smile and said softly, "Wara litra una, Ve nesso a muevo ona" (wake little one, we need to move on). Darien slowly awoke fully and stretched, he laughed when his stomach growled. They hadn't eaten since the afternoon of the day before. The girl smiled and took Darien's hand and walked off to find some food.  
  
About a mile away from where they had slept they found a fruit bearing tree, much like the apple tree's we know only the fruit was much more delicious. The two ate happily talking idly to each other about anything and everything, except for the massacre of the day before.  
  
When they were done the girl made a small bag out of leaves and sticks and placed some fruit in it, not knowing when they would run upon another one. When that was done they started on their journey again. They were headed toward the village of rogue water demons, which was in the icy parts of the Makai.  
  
They reached their destination four, uneventful, days later. The rogues welcomed them with open arms. News was passed between the girl and the rogues, they had heard of the massacre and were glad to see that there were at least two survivors.  
  
Darien fit in well with the other children, he played all day with them, he had returned to normal. The girl seemed the same but down inside she was restless.  
  
Two and a half weeks after arriving in the village the girl was planning to leave. Only this time she was going alone and was going to finish some business that needed to be settled. She was going after the creature that had destroyed everything and everyone she knew, with the exception of Darien. The village people tried talking her out of it, even Darien tried, but to no avail she left two day latter.  
  
No one ever saw her again.   
  
So what did you think? Please R/R. The faster you review the quick the chapters get up, I promise.  
  
Me- *comes out of her daze to see Jin hovering above me*  
  
Jin- *smile* your awake.  
  
Yusuke- Did you have to hit me so hard! *rubs his head*  
  
Me- *stands up with some help from Jin* Yes  
  
Touya- *decides to keep his mouth shut so as to not provoke another run in with a wall*  
  
Yusuke- You do know that walls don't move.  
  
Me- Well this one did! *Jumps on Touya, sending them both to the floor and gives him a hug*  
  
Touya- Um.... *blushes ever so slightly*  
  
Jin- *laughs hysterically*  
  
Yusuke- *laughs* Please review *tries to pry me off Touya... and fails*  
  



	4. Chapter 4

.........*Stands for a moment of silence* (Thanks Fire Fighter and Policemen. Rest easy all that perished and all those who were affected by this days events two years ago and are still with us)  
  
Hiya folks. I'm back (nope I'm not shoving Daisies ^_^) Sorry, this chapter's kind of short but it's to the point, all the other chapters are a minimum of three pages. So if I get some reviews I'll update in two or three days 'cause of this chapters shortness, so please review.  
  
Thanks again for reviewing Arctic_Fox, you RULE  
  
Botan- *smiles* Hey I'm in this chapter.  
  
Me- Yep, you were in the last one too.  
  
Botan- *laughs* I know *bounces about*.  
  
Me- erm, Botan, have you been in my super secret stash of candy.  
  
Botan- *A halo appears over her head* of course not.  
  
Yusuke- *walks in* right Botan, right.  
  
Botan- YUSUKE! *Whacks him over the head with her oar*  
  
Yusuke- OUCH!  
  
Jin- *Comes down from in the air* Urameshi perhaps you should be quite.  
  
Yusuke- *Rubs his soar head* Ya perhaps.  
  
Me- *looks at them* Erm... TOUYA!  
  
Touya- *walks in with a yawn* what?  
  
Me- *Pounces on him* could you say the declaration for me.  
  
Touya- *blushes* Okay. Erailea does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Me- *smiles* Thanks sweetie *kisses Touya in his cheek*  
  
Touya- *blushes deeper and nods his head*  
  
Me- On with the story or off with my head....... That didn't sound right *walks off pondering her words*  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Koenma sir, Koenma sir," Botan cried while running down the hallway. "Koenma sir" she cried as she burst through the doorway of Koenma's office, startling the little prince.  
  
Koenma, in his toddler form, looked up from the piles of papers he was looking through on his desk. Koenma has two forms, his teenage form and his toddler form. He's in his toddler form when he is in when is his in the Reikai. At this point Koenma looked like a toddler with big light brown eyes, pacifier in his mouth, a blue shirt, red belt, tan pants and a rather large hat (length wise).  
  
"What's with all the fuse Botan, I'm trying to work," Koenma said rather annoyed.  
  
"I'm sorry Koenma sir," Botan said with a bow before starting off on such a fast explanation with out taking a breath, "I was in the library of old records and I was throwing papers and things all over and then I found this book and through it accidentally and had to refined it and then I ran here."  
  
Koenma looked at her bewildered, for he didn't understand a word she had just said, "What" was his response.  
  
Botan sighed and took a deep breath and restated what she had said before, only this time much slower.  
  
Koenma understood that time and said politely, "Let me see the book Botan."  
  
Botan handed him the book and said, "The pages are so worn, and they are basically impossible to read Koenma sir."  
  
Koenma didn't answer, he was to busy flipped through the pages. When he was done he sighed and sat back in his chair, "Is this all you could find Botan?"  
  
"For the most part sir. I didn't see anything else in the room, but then again I didn't finish" Botan sighed, "I'll go look and see if anything else is in there."  
  
"No need Botan. If they weren't together then this is all we have. Unfortunately this alone is going to take a while to decipher." Koenma groaned at the thought of more work, "Hopefully it's in our language too."  
  
Botan nodded knowing what he meant, "Well I guess I should clean up the mess I made library. It's going to take weeks to reorganize," she moaned and slowly walked out of the room.  
  
Koenma set about deciphering the book, which lay before him. It could very well be the only hope for the three worlds. It could hold the bane for this newly awaked evil.  
  
  
  
So what do you think.... besides it being horrendously short *laughs nervously* Seriously what so you think about it and past chapters, PLEASE tell me through the reviews. Even if you're not a member you can review, so please do that, it's much appreciated.  
  
Jin- *Grabs Erailea and does the waltz*  
  
Yusuke- *sweat droplets* When did Jin learn how to do that?  
  
Kuwabara- It's the Matrix man, I swear.  
  
Touya- Either that or he's had one too many chocolates.  
  
Yusuke- *laughs* one too many, try twenty to many.  
  
Touya- *chuckles* Indeed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Nope, still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Please review at the end.  
  
A VERY SPECIAL thanks to Arctic_Fox (my loyal reviewer ^_^) Thanks also to K (your question will be answered before the chapter starts) and Shanna.  
  
Me- *bounces around happily* I got three reviews! I got three reviews!  
  
Yusuke- *sweat droplets* and the point is?  
  
Me- *cheerfully* That's two more than usual *smiles*  
  
Kuwabara- Hi guys.  
  
Me- Hi *continues to bounce around*  
  
Jin- *comes out of the shadows and grabs Era around her waist*  
  
Me- *Yelps and tries to get away*  
  
Touya- *also comes out of the shadows and starts tickling Era*  
  
Me- *starts laughing really hard*  
  
Hiei- *sweat droplets* What idiots.  
  
Kurama- I think it's quite amusing myself.  
  
Hiei- *huffs and continues to watch the spectacle*  
  
Koenma- *pops out nowhere scaring Yusuke and Kuwabara half to death* Hi.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara- *nearly jump out of their skin* Don't do that!  
  
Botan- *comes in laughing* enough stalling guys, lets get on with the story. I want to know what happens.  
  
Kuwabara- Botan where's Yukina?  
  
Botan- *eye twitches and she whacks him other the head with her oar* I don't even get a 'hello'.  
  
Jin- *puts Era down. He's smiling and his ears are twitching happily* On with the story, we'll have fun later *smiles*  
  
Before I go on I have to answer K's question. He asked if their will be pairing, yaoi paring, in this story and the answer is a big flat out NO. Will there be normal pairing, I'm not sure. Touya's sort of weird on me right now and you'll understand what I mean at the end of this story and in the sequel.  
  
So as of now I don't know if there will be pairing if you think there should be please review and tell me (but do know that there will be NO gays or lesbians in this story), also know that the pairing, if I decide to do it, won't really show until the third part/book (which I haven't stared due to a lack of a good beginning).  
  
On with the tale.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A girl, dressed in all white, was running through the forest. It looked as if she was searching something, something unseen, something hiding.  
  
There was a horrible evil laughter and a black shadow appeared out of nowhere. The girl stopped running and gave the shadow a death glare, fists clenched at her sides.  
  
The whole forest became silent, it was so quite that if even a mouse had moved across the brush, it would have been heard. The two fighters stood poised ready to attack at any moment. In a quick motion the shadow was gone.  
  
The girl put up an energy shield just as the shadow reappeared to try and smash its fist into her face. The fight then turned into a mortal combat, fists clashed, energy flew, blood splattered. Shadowy fire like attacks flew from the monster to clash with either the girl's energy shield or the girl's body itself. The girl was quick to react she through water-based attacks back at him, which he either dogged or was thrown back from.  
  
After what seamed like an eternity the two fighters stopped, both gasping for air. The fighters were beyond exhausted, ready to collapse, form the lack of spirit energy. They had used most of it attacking each other and now they were paying for it.  
  
The two fighters charged each other to deliver one final blow, both hoping to kill the other.  
  
*****  
  
Touya, a young looking ice demon, sat up right in cold sweat. He put his left hand up to his face and wiped the sweat off. For the last two nights he's had the same startling dream and for the last two nights he has been unable to sleep.  
  
Touya was a master of ice, also a surviving member of the Shinobi. The Shinobi were protectors of the Makai, they dealt with the evil that roamed its grounds, but as of recently they have not been able to do so. There was a new evil around, or as they now knew, from Botan, an ancient evil.  
  
Touya has light blue hair, his part visible but you can not see his scalp, four spike like green bangs on his left, went off to the side. They went over his left eye, partially covering it, they stopped a bit off from his jaw. He had piercing blue eyes as well. Touya was clothed in a royal blue short sleeve shirt, which was mostly covered by a white sash like shirt that came off his left shoulder and went to his right side of his waist (it did the same in the back), the sash ended slightly below his waist. On top of the sash was a light purple stone with golden trim around its bottom. His arms were covered is a gray fishnet like material, but one could not see his skin through it, just the gray of it, his wrists and most of the back of his hands had a royal blue material over them (the material triangle up to his middle finger were a ring held it in place). A purple sash like belt was at his waist and a stone, matching the one on his shoulder, was in the middle of it, helping to hold up his light blue, slightly baggy, pants. His feet were covered in classic ninja footwear; the black material covered most of his foot. His toes and part of the sides of his feet were only showing.  
  
Touya looked over at his sleeping friend, Jin, the wind master. Jin was an overall joyful person. He always had a way to make someone smile, even if terms were bad.  
  
Jin looked to be in his upper teens, but he was much older that that. He bright red hair a nice set of blue eyes, which were closed at this time, and pointed ears (much like that of an elf, only longer), which twitch when he is happy or excited. He also had a small white horn on the top of his head. He wore long semi baggy white pants, a blue belt that had a red stone with a golden trimmed border in the center. White material about two inches wide made an 'x', at about, the middle of his chest and back. He wore no shirt underneath it, thus his chest could be seen. A tan colored tape like wrap, went around his arms from just below his elbow to his wrist, where a black rings was (nothing was on his hands). On his elbows were the same kinds of stone as on his belt and a black material held it in place (It was under the stone as well as on the underside of his arms, like an elbow guard). His footwear was the same as Touya's.  
  
They had lost the other members of their group in a tournament, the Dark Tournament, to be exact, a battle were demons fought each other to the death, most of the time, for a prize. Two had died and the other was thrown out. Their so-called leader, Risho, a master of rock, had nearly killed Touya by hitting him in the chest with his rock arm. Since Touya had already been seriously injured from his fight with Kurama, he was knocked out.  
  
Jin moaned and rolled over on his side. Touya gave a small laugh at his sleeping friend. They had been running from the evil, which always seemed to be close, so they slept out doors on the ground no less. It wasn't anything new to them though; they had slept on either the ground or in trees so many times Touya had lost count.  
  
Touya sighed and laid down to try and get some sleep, hoping the dream would leave him be. He couldn't help but think that his dream could mean something though. Was it something that had happened in the past or was it something that was supposed to happen? He didn't know. Touya soon drifted back into an uneasy sleep.  
  
The time had soon come for Jin and Touya to go meet Yusuke and the others at Genki's temple.  
  
When they entered the meeting room the Spirit Detectives were already there, idly chatting waiting for both the Shinobi and Koenma to show up. Yusuke was the first to notice their presence.  
  
"Hay, look who just strolled in. What up you guys?"  
  
"Eh? The skies in that direction, don't you now that, Urameshi?" Jin said his Irish accent showing.  
  
"He means how are we doing Jin," Touya said.  
  
"Oh, is that so, why didn't you say that in the first place. We're doing fine... except for that evil demon wandering around in the Makai. His powers flying all over the place it's worse than that big guy, Toguro, in the Dark Tournament. But that's a 'ole different story," Jin said sitting down next to Yusuke, on his left, smiling cheerfully. Touya sat on the other side of Jin.  
  
"Well it's good to see you all here," a voice from behind them said. Everyone turned around, with the exception of Genki whom had been facing the door, to find a teenage Koenma standing there.  
  
"Hello, everyone. I have some good news and some bad news, "Koenma said while walking over to Genki, he then turned around to face the others. "The good news is, I got some information on both the evil and the hero. The bad news is... I don't have a lot of information and I don't have any pictures of what were up against or what we have to find."  
  
"Oh ya, that's going to help a lot," Yusuke said sarcastically.  
  
"This isn't a time for your wise cracks Yusuke Urameshi," Koenma said rather annoyed. "I did decipher this bit of information from an old worn out book, that was thankfully in English," he paused for a moment and looked at everyone. "From what I understand the hero is a water demon. I have absolutely no clue as to what kind of demon the evil is though. I do know for a fact that both the evil and the hero are around five thousand years old."  
  
"What!" Yusuke yelled, "That's older that all of us here, combined."  
  
"Yes, I know. That proves your actually using your brain as well Yusuke," Koenma pointed out.  
  
"Hay" Yusuke yelled, but before he could continue Kurama broke in.  
  
"That would date the back to about the beginning of the demon world, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Yes," was all Koenma said.  
  
  
  
Bum bum bum.. lol. We just learned something new about our hero and villain.  
  
If you want the next chapter up soon you have to review, thanks people (non member please review too)  
  
Me- *laughs as she watches Yusuke do karaoke to Michael Jackson's 'Billie Jean' (I don't own this either)*  
  
Yusuke- *sings* Now Billie Jean, like my lover. Now she's just a girl, who says that I am the one *continues to sing*  
  
Jin- *yells* Go Urameshi.  
  
Me- *laughs even more from hearing this*  
  
Botan- *shoves a hand full of chocolate in her mouth*  
  
Touya- *sweat droplets and slowly walks away*  
  
Botan- *Jumps up in a complete sugar high and sings along with Yusuke*  
  
Everyone- *laughs at the hyper girl*  
  
Botan- *Grabs Koenma and starts dancing* Me- *laughs even more* If she's like this on a sugar high, I don't want to know what she would be like drunk.  
  
Jin- *laughs*  
  
Touya- *looks at Era* I don't want to know either *sits on the floor, bows his head and closes his eyes*  
  
Me- Please review. Until next time readers *waves with a smile* 


	6. Chapter 6

*Taps her foot* Must I still say it *sighs* I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho *sniffs*  
  
Thanks Arctic_Fox for continuing to review *Leaves a BIG bag of candy for Arctic*  
  
Jin- *walks in with Touya and looks about* Eh? Where is everyone?  
  
Kurama- *comes in with Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke* That's odd. Era's usually here by now.  
  
Era- *Voice is stifled since it was going through a closed door* Die you stupid evil prince! DIE!  
  
Yusuke- *sweat droplets* Is she playing that game again?  
  
Era- Die already Luca Blight!  
  
Touya- seems that way. Suikoden II was it? ((I don't own this either *cries* I love that game to death))  
  
Kurama- *laughs* yes. She's beaten that game countless times, I wonder why she's still playing it.  
  
Jin- *walks up to the door Jen was behind and quietly opens it*  
  
Era- Stop attacking me you lunatic and die *Click buttons on the play station controller*  
  
Jin- *creeps up behind Era and grabs her*  
  
Era- *Yelp and took the controller with her. The system went off* NOOOOOOOO! You killed it!  
  
Jin- *laughs lightly* You're suppose to be out there.  
  
Era- *looks around* Ops. Hi people *gets away from Jin and runs into the other room*  
  
Touya- *smirks* You're late.  
  
Era- *smile and pounces on Touya* Love you too Touya.  
  
*Everyone laughs at the little game she had started with Jin and Touya and continues it even now*  
  
Era- *gets off Touya and pounces on Jin*  
  
Yusuke- *laughs* Enjoy the story and don't forget to Review!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Spirit Detectives, the Shinobi and Koenma walked through one the dark and treacherous forests of the Makai. Yusuke, who now was wearing his full green uniform, thought back to what Koenma had told them three days ago, before they started out on this journey.  
  
*****  
  
"We must be the ones to find the hero first. We mustn't let the evil monster roaming now find him before us. If that does happen all hope is lost," Koenma told them very seriously. "The fate of all living things depend on you and you alone, at this moment."  
  
"Do we have any clue as to where to look? The Makai is a huge place I hope you know" Hiei said right out dryly, his attitude showing.  
  
"Yes I know Hiei. I'm afraid I do not have that kind of information for you, nor do I think I ever will." Everyone looked at him dumbfounded, Koenma continued, "The one and only book I have on the information we need is extremely old, it's a miracle that we even have the tiny bit of information we do. I pored over that book for hours and to no avail, those little pieces of information I gave you are all I have."  
  
"Are there places were the water demons lived, that could help us?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"These 'places' are called regions, Kuwabara, and the answer is no" Koenma said, "Any known regions have been ransacked over the year."  
  
"Kurama were you one of those people," Yusuke yelled.  
  
The old demon thief sighed, "I did go through one in my younger years, and I remember they were underground. But they were everything but disgusting," Kurama said with a light laugh. "Even after millennia's of no use, they were so beautiful, the glowing stone gave a peaceful aura to the place. I remember I wanted to stay there, in that place which demons now, in today's time, could only dream about living in or seeing for that matter."  
  
"I have never seen one myself, but I have heard of there beauty," Koenma said. "The stones that gave that aura off Kurama, as you probably already know, are worth a fortune. Humans and demons alike are willing to pay millions for just one stone. But this is off topic, I can give you the area's which have been covered the evil creature already, so we don't have to recheck them and waste our much need time."  
  
Everyone was about leave to get ready for the long journey when Koenma said "You should also know, that just because the hero is a water demon, it doesn't mean he will be found in an area were water demons use to flourish."  
  
Touya who had contemplating something the whole time spoke up "I think I may know something that may help."  
  
Everyone stopped moving and looked at him, waiting for him to continue, "Ice demons and the ancient water demons are closely related"  
  
"Ai, how could I forget," Koenma exclaimed.  
  
Touya continued what he was saying only slower, "I guess the term used for the ice demons in the ancient world were, well, rouges. They wanted to be more aggressive that the peaceful water demons, whom only fought their lives was in danger. So some water demons left and went to the colder climates, where they soon learned ice attack and started calling themselves ice demons. When it comes down to it all the water demons were killed off because they didn't like to fight so their fighting skills weren't that good. Where as the ice demons were more powerful, in some cases anyway."  
  
"Yes well that makes sense, ice is only frozen water after all," Genki stated. "But how do you know all this Touya? Is it because your old master taught you?"  
  
Touya just nodded his head and said a simple "Yes."  
  
*****  
  
'So here we are,' Yusuke thought, 'wandering around the Makai, looking for someone we don't even know, as usual.'  
  
The power of the evil demon haunted them, all the time. It was at every corner, every turn and every step that they took. They could feel it everywhere, even though they were miles off the beast it self.  
  
"That thing really creeps me out guys," Kuwabara said, he was now wearing his full light blue uniform.  
  
"We know that already Kuwabara, you've only said it ten million times," Yusuke said slightly annoyed.  
  
"You do know that still leaves a million more times, Yusuke," Kurama said jokingly to him.  
  
"Ah, cheer up Urameshi. This'll be over sooner than you think. We'll find that hero and he'll have his powers flyin around like woo and wee and all those fun sorts," Jin exclaimed in his Irish accent, ears twitching in delight.  
  
Yusuke laughed, "That's true Jin, my friend. He's going to kick the snot out of that monster."  
  
So this continued for two weeks. They had been to many places including the ice world, where the ice demons said that they would trying and get information for them.  
  
Botan brought Yukina there, hours later, on her oar, which she could fly on. This is because to humans she was the Grim Reaper. She brought the souls the deceased to Other World, or the Reikai, so she needed easy transportation and her oar was just that (no one but the spiritually aware could see or sense her, when she was acting as the Grim Reaper, but Koenma had given her a human body to help Yusuke on Earth). Yukina was brought back to the ice world, where she originally came from, to act as a messenger if any information was found.  
  
Now they were back on the road, traveling, searching for any clues of the whereabouts of the sleeping hero.  
  
"This sucks," Yusuke declared angrily, "We've been out here for two weeks and still no sign of this stupid hero."  
  
"Please Yusuke, we're all tired of it but we can't stop now, the lives of so many rest on us." Koenma said without looking back at him.  
  
Yusuke sighed, "I just wish there was some kind of Spirit Detective item we could use to find him."  
  
They all silently agreed with him. They had found no clues about any of the things going on. All demons evaded the evil at all costs, not wanting to be killed themselves. If a weak demon got too close to such tremendous power their bodies would be torn apart or if they were strong enough to resist it they were afraid the evil would kill them it self.  
  
"I'm so bored guys," Kuwabara complained. After a moment he said, "Hay Urameshi, wana rematch." Kuwabara was referring to a little game Yusuke had come up with the day before that entertained them for all of twenty seconds. The game was to run to certain point and leap, who ever got the farthest won; needless to say Kuwabara lost last time.  
  
"All right then, but you do know I'm going to win again Kuwabara," Yusuke declared.  
  
"In your dreams Urameshi," Kuwabara stated.  
  
Jin stopped a ways ahead of the duo "Ready" he yelled back to them. Jin was acting as the mark at which they had to jump from.  
  
Kurama, who found great amusement in watching this game, stayed back with Yusuke and Kuwabara to do them count off. "On the count of three, run" Kurama stated, "One... Two... Three," he cried.  
  
The two took of on a mad dash, neck and neck the whole way down. When they came to Jin they leapt in the air, this is where the winner was determined.  
  
Yusuke, who got more air than Kuwabara, yelled, "I won..." as he hit the ground it gave way and he fell into the hole he had just opened, he let out a cry as he fell into darkness.  
  
  
  
Era- *Asleep with her head on Touya's lap and legs draped over Jin's lap*  
  
Jin- *chuckled at Era's sleeping form*  
  
*Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama were playing darts while Hiei watched in boredom*  
  
Kurama- Come join us Hiei.  
  
Hiei- *Makes a face* How about not.  
  
Yusuke- *snickers* Maybe he's be happy if we put his in a hot pink dress.  
  
Kurama and Kuwabara- *chuckle*  
  
Hiei- *growls and walks away after thinking it better to not kill Yusuke.....yet*  
  
Kurama- *chuckle lightly again* Review everyone  
  
Due to the lack of reviewers, except for Arctic_Fox who is always reviewing (Thanks so much for that), this story is going to be postponed until I can get at least three reviews. PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
Coming next week: Touya's dilemma. Touya gets turned into a..... FOUR YEAR OLD! Plus to make matters worse he's separated from the group, so everyone is worried about the child. They have to find him before harm does and find a way to return him to normal (warning a lot of child cuteness) ((a new story is not related to this one)) 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...or any anime at that *pouts*  
  
Welcome back readers, due to the lack of reviews I held the story back an extra week.  
  
Thanks Dark_Dragon34 for reviewing.  
  
Me- *smashes evil Ferby with a mallet*  
  
Jin- Eh?  
  
Evil Ferby- I will eat you!  
  
Me- *Screams and repeatedly bashes the Ferby until it is in pieces*  
  
Touya- ....... On with the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The whole group ran over to the gaping hole in the ground, which Yusuke had fallen through. The cries of "Yusuke" and "Urameshi" came from his worried friends.  
  
Kuwabara yelled, "Urameshi are you alright?"  
  
There was a moment of silence before they heard Yusuke's voice, is was a mixture of pain and shock, "Watch that last step, it's a doozy."  
  
"I'll go down have me a look," Jin said but before he floated down a crash was heard.  
  
"Ouch," Yusuke cried out, "I think I broke something," he moaned.  
  
"That doesn't sound to good," Kuwabara said  
  
"Yep I did, I took an arm off some statue that I can't see. It's so bloody dark down here." Yusuke yelled up to his friends.  
  
The group groaned; Yusuke had them all worried over nothing.  
  
After a moment Koenma called down, " Yusuke can you see, at all, what the statue looks like."  
  
"Nope, I can't see a bloody thing. Hiei you can summon fire, come down here," Yusuke hollered back up.  
  
"It can't be too deep, for Yusuke's still alive and talking" Hiei said dryly, with that said he jumped down.  
  
"Hey Hiei, nice to have you join me" Yusuke said a bit too cheerfully. He saw Hiei jump down from the little bit of light that came through the gaping hole in the roof of the chamber.  
  
"Hn," was all Hiei gave a response, his classic simple response. He summoned a flame in his hand, which made the darkness dissipate a few feet ahead of him.  
  
Hiei took a few steps forward and found Yusuke sitting against a statue with a missing arm, which happened to be in Yusuke's lap at the moment.  
  
Yusuke noticed this and said, "I told you I broke something."  
  
"Can you tell me what the statue looks like now, Yusuke," called down an anxious Koenma.  
  
"Hold your horses Koenma," Yusuke yelled back slightly annoyed. He put the statue's arm down beside him, stood up and turned to face it.  
  
"Wow," Yusuke said silently. He was looking at a statue that was absolutely breath taking. The left arm, which he had broken off, had been bent to come across its stomach, palm up. The arm had been under the right one, which was in the same position as the left. The statue was clearly meant to be female with its mid back cascading hair, long dress that stopped at its bare feet and eyes closed. To Yusuke it looked like a sleeping angel.  
  
Yusuke was snapped from his revere what Hiei spoke up, in his normal dry tone, "If you're done flirting, I'd like to move on."  
  
"Ya, Ya, hold on Hiei," Yusuke waved the comment off, "I'd better tell pacifier boy about this, who knows maybe he wants to see it." He then yelled up to Koenma and his awaiting friends, "It's one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. It looks quite old too."  
  
"Hold on Yusuke, we're coming down. This place might hold a clue in helping us," Koenma called back.  
  
A moment latter Kuwabara's voice was heard, "Woe, you weren't lying Urameshi, it is dark down here." There was a pause before he continued, "Where'd Shorty go?" Shorty was Kuwabara's nickname for Hiei because he was rather short compared to everyone else in the group.  
  
"Right her dim wit" Hiei's voice was heard before a light came from Yusuke's left. "There are torches in here," with one swift flick of his wrist the other torches were lit, eight on each side.  
  
There were gasps in awe, not because of Hiei's trick, but because of the way the room looked. It may have been an underground cavern type room but it was quite fascinating.  
  
The cavern was rather large and the walls were virtually smooth, a few rough places from water erosion. The black rock sparkled slightly in the torchlight. They could now see clearly the statue Yusuke had tripped over. It was a bit away from where the rest of the group stood, in a cut out area, among other statues. The area was about a foot below the level they were on, undoubtedly were water used to run silently through, this was on both sides. There were statues evenly spaced in the area, five fit in the area, running from the top of the cavern to the bottom of it, on both sides. The statues held the unique ancient beauty and showed figures of both males and females, the different gender types split on different sides.  
  
Towards what the group believed to be the back, was an entrance, long ago covered by fallen rocks and boulders. On the other end, they believed front, stood another statue that was on the same level them. The statue showed a girl with, very long, wavy hair, a long dress that covered her feet and her eyes were peacefully closed. Her arms, partly bent, were in front of her body palms up, as if saying 'come to me' sweetly.  
  
"This place certainly is old," Kurama whispered.  
  
"Yes and by the looks of it a shrine of some sort, perhaps belonging to the ancient water demons," Koenma replied.  
  
"Why do you say that," Jin piped up.  
  
"Because it looks as if water used to run through here. The statues over there" he pointed to the statues in the lowered area, "Must have sat in it long ago. From what I know, from my fathers stories, the water demons used this kind of setting in their shrines."  
  
"Oh. Pretty clever, gives the place a nice touch," Jin said happily. "To bad it's not like that now," he face dropping, like a child's face would when they were told they couldn't have something they wanted.  
  
The group split and went to have a good look at everything the beautiful cavern.  
  
"This place is weird," Touya said soon after, "It laid uncovered for so many years, yet there's no dust or dirt in here. That is, besides were Yusuke had fallen in I mean."  
  
"Yes," Koenma replied, "I can't answer the dust or dirt question, but I do believe that the hole Yusuke made, had been there before. If you look at the roof, it's all rock with the exception of area where the hole is now. That may have been a sky light so to speak, to let more light in here, when the Makai wasn't as dark as it is now."  
  
"So your saying after years of no use, it covered over by something," Kurama questioned.  
  
"Perhaps Kurama. I do not know myself, I'm just making a guess," Koenma said with a sigh. He looked over at Kuwabara who was looking at the statue at the front of the chamber. "Don't touch it Kuwabara," Koenma said sternly.  
  
Koenma's call came to late for he had already done so, and had moved the arm, "Ops," he said nervously, "Ah, guys."  
  
"Kuwabara you're such an idi..." Yusuke yelled out but was interrupted by a low rumbling. "What's going on," Yusuke asked.  
  
The rumbling grew louder and the ground beneath them started shaking violently as well. Kuwabara and Koenma lost their balance and fell, while the others struggled to stay on their feet.  
  
The statues that Kuwabara had played with moved slowly to the side, reveling what was behind in. A secret passage way.  
  
  
  
Whooooooo secret door. Where does it lead, I wonder. To find out please review because the faster reviews come the fast the next chapter comes up.  
  
Me- *looks at the many pieces of the Evil Ferby as they begin to move and reform*  
  
Evil Ferby- Me hungry.  
  
Me- *Throws TNT at the evil critter and runs away screaming*  
  
Evil Ferby- Uh oh! *TNT explodes incinerating the evil critter* 


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything anime. Anything that's not in Yu Yu Hakusho I own, such as the plot, the ancient dwelling, the two ancient people, and the ancient language (which took forever to make).  
  
Thanks 'Falonficwiter' and 'k' for reviewing  
  
Me- *skips in* Hope you like this chapter. This 'book' is almost done. Then we have the sequel *cheers* Remember to review please.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The group stared at the passageway unbelievingly. Hiei was the first to recover, "Is this the clue you were looking for Koenma."  
  
Koenma snapped out of his state of awe, "Huh? Oh yes, um maybe. We can't know for sure with out looking."  
  
"Well then lets get going," Yusuke said as he walked to the passageway.  
  
They all followed Yusuke's example but before Kurama went through he, with his demonic ability to control plants, covered the gaping hole in the ceiling so nothing could follow them. Jin then put out the torches with his wind abilities, for safety precautions, making it dark once again.  
  
They walked down a staircase with only the firelight Hiei had put on the torches that lined the wall. The staircase was long and winding and seemed to take forever to reach the bottom. When they did they were once again put in a state of awe.  
  
They had reached a tunnel, the simmering of thousands of stone like gems lighted it. This was the last piece of evidence that told them they were in a water demon home.  
  
The force that could only belong to the great evil blew them out their awed state, forcefully. It was close by, to close the group to have liked.  
  
"How could it have snuck up on us," Koenma whispered in horror, "With its huge power we should have sensed it long ago."  
  
"Perhaps that shrine had some kind of barrier against it.... or perhaps the evil has gotten smarter," Touya stated.  
  
"I don't care how it got this close, let's just get away from it," Yusuke declared.  
  
They all silently agreed and ran down the winding tunnel. They soon were forced to stop because they ran into a fork in the road, so to speak. They evil's presence hadn't changed much it was still uncomfortably close.  
  
"Dame. Which way now?" he asked half to himself and half to the others.  
  
"Let's go left. If that evil thing comes down here it might think we went right because it always seems to be right," Kuwabara said.  
  
"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Yusuke half yelled.  
  
"I was only trying to help," Kuwabara said slightly offended. "Left it is then," Kurama said running down the left tunnel, not wanting to waste anymore time.  
  
"Hay, wait up Kurama," Yusuke yelled after him.  
  
They all ran down the tunnel, they had been running since the beginning of the tunnels and they were beginning to get tired. They finally reached another chamber where they promptly closed the thick door and sat down gasping for air.  
  
Touya was the first to catch his breath, being that both him and Jin ran all over the place anyway, and looked at his surroundings.  
  
"Guys look," was all he could say.  
  
They all did and gasped, this place never stops giving its surprises and pleasures. They had just entered a chamber were a small waterfall ran into a small crystal blue lake. The walls glowed a soft blue, but they still lit the chamber as if it were out in broad daylight.  
  
"This room is by far the coolest," Kuwabara said in awe.  
  
"It's a chamber not a room dipstick," Yusuke said while getting up.  
  
"And how do we know that?" Koenma asked curiously.  
  
"I listen," was all Yusuke replied as he took his shoes off by putting his toes to heel. He then took off his socks and walked to the waters edge.  
  
Jin went by him, floating, to about the middle of the small lake, "Woo wee, you don't see this clear of water normally here in the Makai. It's usually a whole lot darker." Even from where Yusuke stood he could see Jin's ears twitching in delight.  
  
Yusuke started laughing, "Between your ears, personality and accent, you're one heck of a funny guy Jin."  
  
"What's, oh so funny about my accent and me ears Urameshi?" Jin said slightly offended, "At least I don't make bombs go boom in your face." Jin was referring to the time in the Dark Tournament that Jin and Yusuke first met and fought each other. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Genki had been the only humans there, besides for a team that should not have been there anyway.  
  
Yusuke had used his Spirit Gun, which was his way of releasing his spirit energy into a weapon, point blank into Jin's Tornado Fist. Jin sent of the blast upward by taking evasive actions with his Tornado Fist, saving both their lives.  
  
The Spirit Gun was much like a normal gun in the sense that Yusuke made a gun out of his left hand, held it in place by his right hand holding at the wrist, and from him index finger came a shot of energy. All the time holding his arms as far away from his body as he can, used to its full potential it could kill, depending on the strength of the fighter.  
  
Jin's Tornado Fists was an attack where a mini tornado formed on his arm, from the top of his clenched fist to about his elbow, and could either blow things away or on direct contact rip an enemy apart or send them flying as well. He could do this attack on both arms if he wished.  
  
Yusuke fell over on his behind, laughing historically at his levitating friend. He finally managed to say, "You have an Irish accent and your ears twitch when your happy or excited, which is all the time. Plus you're so childish."  
  
"Am not," Jin declared while crossing his arms and pouting, just like a child. This made Yusuke laugh harder.  
  
"You just better stop while your ahead Jin," Touya said with a small, rather rare, smile. He stepped into the water and paused, it wasn't freezing cold but it wasn't disgustingly warm either, it was at a perfect temperature. In winter when it was cold the water would be warm compared to the chilling air, in summer it would be cooler than the hot air and in spring and fall when there would be days of temperatures that are just right, the water would still be quite pleasant. This was something you rarely found, no matter what world you were in.  
  
Touya slowly walked farther into the small lake, he stopped when the water was just above his waist.  
  
"What's up Touya?" Yusuke, who was still sitting on the ground, asked his blue haired friend. Touya didn't answer though because he had dove under the water already.  
  
"It's not everyday an ice demon, like Touya, can return to the home of his ancestors Yusuke," Koenma pointed out, "This is a once in a life time experience and even that is rare, for these places are wanted for the gem stones you see in the walls."  
  
Yusuke didn't respond, instead he picked himself up off the ground and walked into the water until it was half way up to his knees. He then sat down again, enjoying the feel of the water on his skin.  
  
The other's, including Koenma, did the same thing, they took off their shoes and socks and sat in the water. They didn't care that when they got up their pants would be completely soaked. They all just wanted to savor the time they had here. The time they had to be in this soothing water that seemed to take away all their aches and pains.  
  
Kuwabara looked down at his hand, which used to have a cut on it "Huh? Woe, that's weird." Everyone looked at him, "I used to have a cut on my hand, now it's completely gone," he explained.  
  
"This is undoubtedly a healing spring, or rather a healing lake, of some sort," Kurama stated.  
  
"Well of course it is" Touya said as he came and stood a few feet from his resting comrades, Jin right behind him, still levitating. Touya continued, "Water demons are well known for their superb defensive and healing abilities, more so then their ways of fighting. It's said in stories that between their excellent healing abilities and the healing lakes they lived around, they could heal anything at anytime."  
  
Jin put a childish grin on his face, making Yusuke look at him funny. Jin signaled for Yusuke to be quite. Since he was behind Touya he had the perfect opportunity to scare him. Jin let his powers disappear making him fall, as he hit the water he grabbed Touya's shoulders making him go under with a surprised cry.  
  
When he surfaced he coughed and whipped around to look at Jin, who was trying his best to look innocent. Touya yelled, "What was that for Jin?!"  
  
Jin gave a big smile, "For fun."  
  
Touya sighed and went to sit next to Yusuke, but had to duck back under water quickly to avoid being hit by a red ball, Jin had managed to doge it as well.  
  
Yusuke had given out a small cry as the ball hit him on the back of his head and continued past him. He wiped around to find a young girl standing there giggling, obviously the culprit.  
  
The girl looked to be about seven or eight. She had mid back, brown hair and blue at the bottom of it, she was wearing a light blue dress which complimented her blue eyes.  
  
"Where'd the kid come from?" Kuwabara asked the question that everyone was thinking.  
  
"It's not nice to throw things at people kid," Yusuke said to the girl.  
  
The girl just giggled again and took off running down the chamber toward to small waterfall.  
  
"Hay, wait a second, I wasn't done talking to you kid," Yusuke half yelled as he got up at started chasing the child.  
  
The child was giggling the whole time she ran; it was as if she thought this whole thing was a game. When she came to the rocks around the waterfall she stopped and looked up. She gave yet another small giggle and started climbing the rocks, which led to the top of the waterfall.  
  
"Woe, hay kid come down from there before you hurt yourself" Yusuke yelled to the child but she paid him no mind and continued her climbing. Yusuke sighed and started up after her.  
  
When he had gotten to the top the girl was at the edge of the falls, peering over it. "Alright kid, come here. I won't hurt you," Yusuke told her. The child looked over her shoulder at him before turning around. "That's right, come here," he motioned with hands for her to come.  
  
The child gave a smile and jumped backward off the falls. Yusuke let out a cry as he ran and jumped off hoping to save her from drowning, but that didn't quite happen. Before he hit the water he saw the girl standing on top of it looking at him curiously, head cocked to the side.  
  
When Yusuke surfaced the girl was in the same place but she was laughing at him. He looked at her in disbelief, 'How could she stand on water? Is she a wind demon like Jin?' Yusuke thought.  
  
The child ceased laughing and turned around. She ran, still on top of the water, to her ball, which still lay in the water and picked it up.  
  
Yusuke swam to the shore on his left, a bit off from the falls. When he reached the shore he stood and called out, "Hay kid, what are you and what is your name?"  
  
The child didn't answer, yet again. Instead she started walking back to the fall, still on the water, while throwing her ball in the air and catching it.  
  
"Yusuke, she may be a water demon spirit. She walks on the water, so she can't be a wind type demon, for they would just fly over it," Koenma called over to Yusuke.  
  
"So water demon's can walk on water as well," Yusuke said to himself  
  
The child had reached the falls and turned around, she waved to the group, bidding them to follow her. She then turned and walked through the falls.  
  
"Another passage," Hiei said getting up, "This place is full of secrets."  
  
The group followed the girl, walking on land, and then they passed through the falls. When they wiped the water out of their faces they saw a huge lightly glowing blue crystal a few feet in front of them. The crystal it self didn't surprise them, what was inside it shocked them the most.  
  
A teenage girl lay sleeping in the very crystal they were looking at.  
  
  
  
Cliffy...again. Who is this girl in the crystal? Is she really asleep or is she dead and just preserved? Will the gang have a run in with the evil demon? If so will they be able to survive?  
  
To find out stay tuned for the next chapter (which will come out if I get 3 reviews) 


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Thanks for reviewing 'Vegitto2002', 'k' and 'Anime Crazy Girl' (even though it wasn't for chapter eight)  
  
The final chapter of A Battle Reborn *sniff* T_T But there is a sequel ^_^ I just need reviews to get it out.  
  
Hope you enjoy the final chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Koenma gasped, "This is it. The hero."  
  
"It's a... girl," Kuwabara said  
  
Yusuke walked up to the crystal, which stood vertically, and noticed that she looked about his age and height. He was reminded instantly of an angel, she looked so pure and peaceful while asleep.  
  
Then a loud rumbling was heard, it was coming from the chamber they had just been in. The group turned quickly in the direction of the noise, a loud roar, like that of a dragon, was then heard.  
  
Kurama let out a surprised cry, "The evil, it's here!"  
  
"We have to wake her," Touya cried.  
  
Yusuke turned around to face the crystal and punched it with all his might. He looked at it right after he'd done so and screamed, "Not even a scratch, what the heck." He then continued punching it yelling, "Wake up."  
  
A loud crash was heard; he had broken through the door. Within a few seconds he was in the same area as them. The group backed away from the evil, his massive power falling on them like a ton of bricks. The evil looked like a fiery shadow with glowing, angry, red eyes.  
  
There was a soft crying noise, everyone, including the evil creature that stood before them, turned to see who it was. It was the young girl who had led them there. She was sitting in the corner holding her knees to her chest crying softly, her ball beside her.  
  
All attention turned back to the evil demon when he started laughing, it then moved quicker than they could see to the other side of the crystal. Yusuke did the same after realizing where he had gone. He didn't want the evil monster to kill the girl, since she was their only hope.  
  
The shadow lunged for an attack on Yusuke. The young girl in the corner scream and something shattering was heard as well. Just before the monster hit Yusuke, something pushed him from behind sending him to the side, out of harms way.  
  
Whoever had shoved Yusuke to the side was hit though, for the sound of a fist making contact with someone was heard clearly. The person went flying because of the force behind the hit; what ever was hit went through the waterfall into the chamber beyond it. This happened almost too fast for anyone to see.  
  
Yusuke sat on the ground in shock, trying to decipher what had just occurred.  
  
The monster growled, obviously annoyed by something. It was then that the group realized why, the crystal that once stood in the center was now in pieces at the monsters feet. The girl was nowhere in sight.  
  
"What just happened guys?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Before anyone could answer him the evil rushed by, running into the chamber beyond. Yusuke and the others quickly followed. When they were in the chamber they saw what had really been hit and what the evil went after.  
  
A girl clothed in white was getting up off the floor from the other side of the chamber. She was in the shallows of the small lake. The evil stood some distance away, in the middle of the lake, growling angrily.  
  
'The girl from my dreams,' Touya thought as he looked at her amazed.  
  
"She escaped," Hiei said aloud, utterly surprised.  
  
The monster went for an attack on the teenage girl, but she dogged it and smashed her leg into his stomach. The evil than went to punch her, she caught his fist, he then swept her feet out from under her.  
  
The evil went to kick her but she put up an energy shield to guarding herself from his attack. He growled and punched the shield with all his might hoping to break it but to no avail, the girl flinched slightly at his strike on her shield but held it up non-the less.  
  
"It's obvious," Koenma said to himself.  
  
The others turned and looked at him, "What's obvious," asked Yusuke.  
  
"Huh?" Koenma turned and looked at the group, "Oh, sorry, I was talking to myself. I just meant that it's obvious that both fighters don't have their full strength back. After all they were dormant for five thousand years."  
  
"Are you joking, that evil things power is humongous and your telling me they're not at full power," Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Calm yourself Kuwabara, your spitting on me," Koenma said calmly.  
  
All talk was cut short as they saw a funnel of water come up out of the small lake. The group stood astonished at this, they had never seen anything like this before. The closest they had come to seeing this kind of technique was with Jin's air bases attacks.  
  
The funnel of water crashed brutally into the evil creature, he let a cry of pain as he was flung from the chamber into the corridors beyond it. The girl quickly got up and went after him.  
  
"Hay wait a minute, come back," Yusuke yelled to the hero and started running after her. He stopped just before exiting and turned to the others, who were close behind him, "That little girl in the cave, we can't forget her," Yusuke cried.  
  
"She's not there Yusuke," Touya told him, "I think she was just the younger form of the hero. After all she did look like her, only younger."  
  
"Yes, she just lead us to her older self, when she was released the young child disappeared. I have a feeling she knew what was going on," Koenma told him.  
  
Yusuke nodded his head in understanding what had been said and ran out into the corridor. The girl stood in the corridor alone, the evil nowhere in sight.  
  
"Where'd the little devil run off to," Jin asked curiously, looking around.  
  
"Who knows and at this point I could care less," Hiei stated.  
  
The girl before they looked over her shoulder at them, she gave a weak smile. She then started walking down the corridor, some ways down she half way turned to them and bid them to follow with a small movement of her hand. She continued walking, the group following a moment later.  
  
The girl was some ways ahead of them so they lost her for a while, but they just followed her energy, which she let purposely flow freely for them to follow. When they found her, physically, she was sitting in a tree happily munching on what looked like an apple. All around her where old homes which still stood standing, some in perfect condition. It was evident, by the way some of the houses looked, that a great battle had taken place here.  
  
Jin looked at the girl in the tree and gave one of his heart filled laughs, "She's quite happy now I'd have to say."  
  
Touya slowly walked up to the tree in which the girl from his dreams, the only hope of anyone's survival, sat happily eating. Before he could say anything she lightly tossed him an apple looking fruit. He gave a small smile and a light "Thanks," before biting into the fruit. He was surprised at the way it tasted, it was sweet without being to sweet, and it had the perfect texture. This was like nothing he had ever tasted before and it was beyond delicious. He happily bit into it again.  
  
The girl gave a small laugh, she may not understand what they say but she could understand expressions and emotions quite well. She threw one to Jin who was walking over, he laughed. She jumped out of the tree and motioned for them all to come and have some. They all ate the fruit happily, forgetting what had happened a short while ago. This sense of peace did not last long though.  
  
"What are we going to do now guys," Kuwabara asked, "I mean we can't understand her and all, we don't even know her name."  
  
"Perhaps Yukina and the other ice demons have found something of use, it would be hard to track us down after all," Kurama pointed out.  
  
"We should probably go to ice world and see, it'll also get us out of here. That thing could come back at anytime and I don't want to be here when he does," Touya said getting up.  
  
Everyone agreed and slowly got up. Touya went over to the girl and gave her a hand. She gave him a strange look, as if she were trying to place him somewhere.  
  
"Ah, what is it? Is something wrong?" Touya asked nervously.  
  
She put her index finger under his chin and lifted it so it was level with her face. She looked at him curiously. She slipped her finger out from under his chin and traced it up his cheek lightly, barely touching his skin, to his green bangs.  
  
"Um," was Touya only response while blushing ever so slightly, whether it be from embarrassment or from nerves is unknown to all, perhaps even from himself.  
  
She picked up one of his bangs, lightly. She smiled and breathed a small sigh before she withdrew from him completely.  
  
Jin put his hands behind his head a looked at his good friend, "Are you alright Touya?" he asked looking at his tense friend.  
  
Touya looked at him and started breathing again, he hadn't realized he'd stopped until now. "Ya, I'm all right Jin," he replied.  
  
"Let's get out of here guys," Yusuke half cried as he raised his fist in the air.  
  
The group, including the girl, laughed at him. They all began to leave, Touya turned around to find the girl looking at her old village.  
  
'She looks so sad,' Touya thought to himself, 'She probably remembers the battle that happened here.' He sighed mournfully and walked over to her. He gently put his hands on her shoulders making her turn and look at him, "Everything will be alright," he said knowing she didn't understand him anyway. He gave a weak smile and took her hand in his. She smiled back at him, knowing he was offering comfort.  
  
The two of them quickly ran to catch up with the others.  
  
  
  
What is going to happen with the ancient hero? What is her name? What is the evil's name? What's going to happen with him? And how is the team going to communicate with her?  
  
Stay tuned for the sequel, "A Quest Within A Quest" (which I need reviews to get out, at least 4. Or there will be a long, long wait)  
  
^_^ Sneak preview ^_^  
  
The ancient hero is reviled to be a powerful, yet amazingly young, water apparition named after her goddess. The group is still learning about their newfound friend and her unique powers, in some cases they are even unknown to even her.  
  
But worse happens after the first real fight, something the group does not bode well with. What could this problem be? Is it able to be solved, or is the world doomed for destruction? 


End file.
